The Legend of Pennywise
by DefyingGravityWhovian22
Summary: A Doctor Who Fanfic - takes place after the Pond Era, but with two new companions and a brand-new monster. This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: A Blue Mist

**Chapter 1: A Blue Mist**

~Meg~

For the life of her, Meg could not remember a time when she had enjoyed waiting in a line. Patience was not exactly one of her stronger virtues. Even though the designers had attempted to make the wait interesting, hearing "DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES" got obnoxious after about the third repeat, especially when it overlapped with banjo music from up ahead. Granted, the ride was for kids, and Meg would be a college freshman next fall. But a kid at heart counts, right?

"'Camptown Races' is about a hundred years too recent compared to the rest of this ride," mumbled the girl in front of her as they finally—_FINALLY_—boarded the boat at the end of the line. Meg rolled her eyes. By now, she had gotten used to her friend Anya's braniac comments. As they sat down, Meg pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail, her green streak showing. She set her purse on the boat floor in front of her seat, making a mental note not to forget it like last time. Anya, who was better with talking to people and not exploding into a fit of rage, had had to awkwardly explain to the staff that she and Meg needed to wait for the car that held Meg's purse to come around.

Meg watched the rest of the people board agonizingly slowly. Ahead of her sat a whiny baby, a little boy in a pirate Mickey hat, and their mother. Behind her sat a few younger teenagers. She and Anya didn't take up the whole row, so a man sat down next to her. He looked about thirty-something but dressed like Meg's grandfather. Odd. Meg warily scooted further towards Anya.

And they were off. They started off through the bayou and past the houseboats. Meg glanced sideways at Anya, who looked pretty annoyed with the banjo music, getting increasingly louder as they went along.

The man next to Meg leaned over and whispered in a foreign (British maybe?) accent, "This song is from the wrong time period." He made a strange face and readjusted his hands on his knees. "About a hundred years off, I'd say. It annoys me." Meg raised an eyebrow and looked at Anya to see if she had heard. She hadn't.

The boat approached a talking skull and crossbones. It began its taunting pirate warning, and the little boy in front started bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement.

"…_keep a weather eye open, mates, and hold on tight,_" the skull continued._ "With both hands, if you please. Thar be squalls ahead_—"

Suddenly, its speech was cut off. A crackling replaced it as the eyes of the skulls glowed electric blue. "_Chillldrennn!_" cried a raspy, inhuman voice that came from the skull's mouth.

The man next to Meg stood up quickly, drawing a short metal device from his coat pocket and making the boat wobble furiously. He pointed it towards the skull as it buzzed and shone a green light. Then, as soon as it had started, the voice was gone and the eyes stopped glowing.

"_—and Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey,_" finished the skull normally.

The man sat back down and put on a convincing smile. "Sorry about that," he addressed the passengers. "Just a routine check for—uh—flaws in the wiring system. Perfectly normal. It's fine."

Now it was Anya's turn to raise an eyebrow. She looked at the man, unbelieving. "Seriously?" she asked.

Whether he was serious or not, Anya didn't find out. The boat plunged downwards, the little boy screaming in delight.

The boat glided into a cavern, where artificial lightning flashed and artificial winds howled. A skeleton steered an old pirate ship, lit up by each burst of lightning. A blue mist crawled along the deck.

Moving into another room, the boat gave its passengers a view of the pirate crew's quarters, the crew itself skeletons. One of the skeletons began to shudder and then stood.

"That's new. I don't remember that from last time," whispered Meg.

"With good reason," the man next to her whispered back. As the skeleton turned, its eyes shone blue. The man, once again, pointed his device at the skeleton as it buzzed. The blue disappeared and the skeleton crumpled to the ground.

"Sir, what _exactly_ is going on?" asked Anya, this time forcefully.

"Not good. This is not good," the man muttered, ignoring Anya's question. "These people need to get out of here, now!"

Anya opened her mouth to continue pressing her question, but closed it as Meg elbowed her sharply and pointed in front of them. Blue mist descended from the end of the tunnel, sinister tendrils reaching for them.

The man, once more, stood and took out his device. This time, he pointed it towards the ceiling, the device buzzing. Chaos ensued. Sparks rained down and the lights switched on, alarms blaring as fire sprinklers sprayed everything below. The people in the boat shrieked and the baby began crying. "EVERYBODY OUT!" the man yelled, pointing his device at the maintenance door. It opened, and he directed them all out of the room, down the hallway, and into the blazing June sun.


	2. Chapter 2: Just the Doctor

**Chapter 2: Just the Doctor**

~Anya~

Anya tore after the stranger who had sabotaged the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Meg not far behind her.

The rest of the boat passengers had scattered, lost in the mad rush of frightened Disneyland-goers scrambling out of the ride's main entrance. But Anya screamed to Meg, "Follow that man!" and proceeded to duck and weave through the crowd, doing her best to keep the man's dark hair and tweed jacket in sight.

The man narrowly missed colliding with a band playing New Orleans-style music, raced past a group of actors dressed as cowboys from the Wild West, and leapt over a trash can before coming to an abrupt halt under the entrance of Frontierland. He glanced to his right and then to his left. Finally, to Anya's shock, the stranger began scaling the wall of the fort-like entrance. He reached the top and confidently let go with his right hand, reaching inside his jacket and once again retrieving the metal device. He pointed it towards the cloudless sky, scanned his surroundings, and scurried down the wall before taking off once again.

Anya and Meg had just about caught up to him by this time, but quickened their pursuit as he resumed sprinting. He froze at the statue of Walt Disney, looking up at it expectantly yet his brow furrowing warily. The two women drew up behind him. Before they could regain their breath, the statue's eyes burned blue. It bent down and reached a large metal hand towards the stranger. The man, however, once more produced his silver gadget and this time pointed it at the statue. He yelled in frustration at it, smacked it with the palm of his left hand, and pointed it again towards the statue. The eyes blazed a more brilliant blue, then went out completely.

The man turned around slowly. For the first time, he locked eyes with Anya, a grin spreading across his face. "Well, come on then!" he said. He dashed down the street, cutting between the two.

Meg and Anya glanced at each other and once again followed. The man ran down the street before making a sharp right and disappearing behind an ice cream shop. The two women rounded the corner. The man was casually crossing his arms and leaning against a blue box, about seven feet tall, with two frontal windows, a lantern on the roof, and the words "POLICE BOX" stretched in a black band across the top. Anya immediately recognized it from her course on European History—a British telephone callbox used to contact the police. But why would it be here, of all places? This added yet another item to the ever-growing list of questions building up in Anya's mind.

"Who are you?" she asked the man.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered, smiling.

"Doctor…?" she said, waiting for him to fill in the blank that was his name.

"Just the Doctor."

"Um…okay. What exactly was that blue thing?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he replied.

"Really? Try me."

"It's a carnivorous parasitic creature from another planet."

Meg's eyes widened. Anya was intrigued. "What planet?" Anya asked.

"Alphanehktrous Major. It's two thousand light years away from Earth." He said this offhandedly, as though he was used to this sort of thing.

It took a moment for this to register with Anya. "So how did it get here? And is it gone now?"

"Through a wormhole."

"Those actually exist?" Meg asked incredulously.

"Yes, they do. Look at your laws of physics. There's nothing contradicting their existence. And to answer your second question," – he pointed at Anya – "the creature is gone, in a sense. But I have a feeling it hasn't left this planet. Not when there are so many potential prey."

"What do you mean?" asked Anya.

"You heard it back there. It wants the children. That's why it was here. This place is full of them," he said, opening his arms and gesturing all around him. He turned around toward the police box and placed a key into the lock. He paused, then turned around again to look at the two. "What did you say your names were?" he asked.

"We didn't. I'm Anya. Anya Bennett."

"Megan Hesse. Call me Meg."

"Well, then, Anya, Meg, welcome to the TARDIS." The Doctor pushed open the doors and stepped inside.


End file.
